


Dominion

by Nightshade_and_Moonbeams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, zelgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_and_Moonbeams/pseuds/Nightshade_and_Moonbeams
Summary: 10 years after Breath of the Wild, Ganondorf is accidentally summoned and released by the Queen of Hyrule. What he finds is a bitter, angry, and lonely woman hellbent on controlling everything and everyone around her. Her rage is a two way mirror, though, and Ganondorf sees his past actions reflected in her. In her wrath, however, desire has bloomed, but will Ganondorf be a willing playmate for her dark seduction? Role reversal, rated for explicit sexual content and language.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Majora (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Back from Beyond

"Seize him.”

Queen Zelda clasped her hands in front of her, a stony expression etched on her pale face. The clamouring of guards and swords being drawn echoed in the castle. A snarl and blasts of dark magic from the entrance sent soldiers soaring through the air, slamming into walls and ancient stained glass portraits of sages long since dead. Zelda’s expression never changed, though light began to glow around her. A wispy, fair maiden she was not. Years of being forced to act in Hyrule’s stead had turned her hard as the marble of the Temple of Time. She donned brown men’s trousers and a white poet shirt with a tight blue corset in lue of a traditional queenly attire, abandoning the royal sapphire diadem all together upon her coronation. Her once flowing golden tresses had been cut short and braided to the side. Previously frozen in time as a teenager, she was now twenty-eight, a woman grown and feared by those who dared cross her. She had faced the calamity one hundred ten years ago and held it off before her sworn sword reappeared with Master Sword in hand only a decade past. She was in charge, and anyone who defied her would not endure her wrath long.

“Enough,” she echoed firmly. With an otherworldly illumination covering her, she turned to her men and the one they attempted to hold. 

Wild, dangerous amber eyes met calculating green. An orb of dark energy ricocheted off Zelda’s white-light barrier, striking the Dark Lord squarely in the chest, his own magic turned against him at the behest of the Goddess Reborn. He coughed and dropped to his knees, struck by the same darkness he created. Zelda’s lip curled into a sneer. She approached the massive Gerudo King calmly, boots clicking on the tiles of Hyrule Castle.

“Ganondorf, you are a fool of the greatest sort. Did you truly think I would not recognize you? Stupid man,” she hissed, grabbing his chin forcefully. A zing of pure power struck both of them when Zelda forced Ganondorf’s head back, emerald eyes blazing with rage long tempered. 

“I’m afraid you summoned me, my Queen,” he snapped, eyes flickering between gold and orange dangerously. 

“I did no such thing. Watch your tongue or I’ll have it cut from your mouth,” she replied, showing no signs of backing down from the once feared wielder of Power. 

Zelda’s own blinding energy wrapped around Ganondorf and squeezed him in it’s death grip. He gnashed his teeth, bearing his fangs at her. “Let--me--speak--” he gasped, thrashing against her spell. 

“Why? So you can tell me more pretty lies?” she snarled. “I could have you killed if I so desired, which I yet may. Persuade me otherwise, Ganondorf. Bow to your Queen and persuade me to spare your life.”

Ganondorf struggled for words, every breath painful in the extreme. Her light was crushing him. “Your--damned--Hero--released me! YOU summoned me, Zelda!” he heaved, writhing in her grasp. 

Zelda stepped back as though he’d burned her. “What?! Where is Link?! Damn him! Ignorant boy! Find him, now, before he does something else stupid!” she shrieked. Her guards clamoured to do her bidding once more fleeing from the throne room like a pack of wild dogs sent after a hare.

Her magic drew back allowing Ganondorf gulps of air he’d long been denied. First, he’d been imprisoned below the castle for an eternity. Then, all of a sudden, Link got curious about a glowing, disembodied hand and released him (accidentally, of course) from his Twilight imprisonment. Link was a fool to be certain, but Ganondorf knew he never could have escaped his perpetual torture without the Goddess summoning him. Was she even aware of what she’d done? It certainly seemed improbable. Now, it seemed more likely this Zelda would finish what her predecessor started ten thousand years ago. Though this was obviously one of the many incarnations of the goddess, this Zelda was nothing like her ancestors. She was cold and bitter, with a distinct ruthlessness that rivaled his own. His power was greatly weakened and he was a shadow of his former self. The curse of Twilight had withered his physical form away, leaving only thoughts of escaping his own personal hell. Once the arm of the Usurper had been removed, however, some of Ganondorf’s power began to return. His muscles stretched and ached with years of a twisted existence, his solace lie in the malice sent out from his petrified corpse. Though not entirely the calamity, his wrath hovered on explosive toward those who made him suffer. Once hard muscle and sinew returned, so did his desire to seek out the Goddess Reborn. The current Zelda was far more deadly than past incarnations and made him wonder if he’d lost Power at some point to this Queen. But no, he could feel Courage approach when the hero did, his own Triforce chiming in his breast. It seemed, then, Wisdom had finally become as vicious and cunning as Power. Ganondorf had graciously thanked Link for removing the curse, imprisoning the Hero within Twilight once more. The guards could search, but all they would find was a blue glowing orb where the containment spell was centered--deep within the dungeons of the ancient and derelict Hyrule Castle. No fool would be caught dead down there. 

“My Queen, please, allow me to explain our current predicament,” murmured Ganondorf, choosing to cage his wrath and speak as if he were truly speaking with Hylia once more. He cast his eyes to the floor and bowed per request, regarding Zelda as the ruler she was. If nothing else, he could possibly manipulate his way out of being sent back to hell. Perhaps play to her vanity? No, that would seem too implausible. However, his time sealed within Twilight with her did bring a sudden thought to his brain, igniting a fire within him. 

Zelda glared, her lips pursed tight and downturned. “Go on then, you silver tongued demon. Try me.”

Ganondorf smirked at the slight. She certainly wasn’t as innocent as past incarnations. He would have to play his cards right to get past her. Though, this time, it was truly her own fault for releasing him. 

“My Queen,” he began. “I’m afraid when you sent your Hero to find the voice you hear in your darkest dreams, you were secretly calling out to me. Ten years ago you banished Hyrule’s Calamity, did you not? Have you forgotten your time between the living and dead in the Twilight Realm? Have you forgotten your dear Hero leaving you all by yourself in the veil between worlds? Most of all, have you forgotten me? Our talks? You plagued me for answers about Ganon when I had none. My consciousness had long been separated from the demon, did you forget? I am a man, not a pig. Ten thousand years my soul was caught in the Twilight Realm. You only suffered one hundred, lucky girl. And to say those were suffering, tsk tsk.” 

Zelda held up her hand, silencing him. “That doesn’t explain how you knew I dreamt about--nevermind,” she clipped, turning. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, feeling her face grow hot. 

Ganondorf grinned darkly. “About me? My Queen, our souls were merged in the Twilight. Or did you forget that, too?” he purred, standing to reach out for her. “Did you forget what you experimented with?”

Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. She turned crossly, sending the blinding light out once more, forcing Ganondorf back to his knees. “Do not speak of the line I stepped over. You pulled me into sympathy, now I have none.”

“No, I will agree. Your sympathy is gone. But you still have desire,” he replied smoothly, pinning her down with his words. Game, set, match. 

Zelda glared thunderously at him, lips pulled back to bare her teeth. “My desires are none of your concern, Ganondorf, that much I promise you. I ought to remove your head from your shoulders for that.” 

The light took his breath again yet still he taunted her. “By all--means--my Queen,” he huffed, “exercise your rights. Do with me what you--desire--.”

Angry emerald eyes suddenly sparkled mischievously, the porcelain of her face turned impish. She brought a long, slim finger to her lips in thought, weighing his words against him. A dark smirk tugged the corners of her mouth in deceit. “Yes, exercise my rights as Queen I shall. And you are more the fool for the suggestion.”

Ganondorf suddenly didn’t like the path this conversation--if one could call it that--was going down. There was some unbidden desire still within her shining green orbs, but there was malice rivaling his own too. He saw it reflected back at him, causing him to squirm more under her spell. His robes fell open slightly with his forced position, something Zelda seemed keen to observe, whether to her taste or not, he could not say. She clenched her fist around his throat now, Wisdom shocking Power with energy he’d not felt radiate from another being in his existence. He shuddered under her control. Had she fangs, he swore she would have bitten him at that point just to prove her dominance over him. She was wild, this Zelda. In her, he found little trace of the kind hearted eighteen year old his soul had been trapped with for over one hundred years. Once, in a pit of deep despair, her soul had wrapped into his for comfort during what was likely the most terrifying experience she’d had--being summoned from beyond back to the realm of light. Perhaps that was the problem. When their souls--spirits--slipped within and around each other in the world between, she’d taken some of his darkness to placate her terror. It was as likely a theory as any, for she seemed keen to force him into submission much as he had previous goddess incarnations. That still did not explain why her soul called out to him, though. Why had she visited him in the depths of the night--deep within dreams her psyche seemed to find pleasurable if his true appearance was to turn her to wrath? In truth, Ganondorf had desired to feel her skin against his for an eternity. Their souls had been bound once, but to be entwined with her physical body was a treat he had longed for. This certainly was not what he had in mind, though he could not deny the surge of divine power her rather aggressive touch inflicted upon his flesh. Zelda squeezed his throat gently, as if to make her point. 

“You are at my mercy, Ganondorf. One wrong step and I will destroy you, do you understand? You will do exactly as I bid or your head will be on a spike outside the castle, ” her voice, near a growl, echoed in his ear. For his part, she was sending shivers he’d never felt up and down his spine. Is this what he did to others? It was terrifying--and intoxicating, something he never thought he would admit. 

“Yes, my Queen,” he hissed, twisting in her light to meet her wild emerald eyes once more. 

“Very good,” she replied, drawing back her magic once more before enchanted manacles slithered around Ganondorf’s wrists. He frowned. 

“What are these for?” he asked hurriedly, tugging against her magic. 

A wicked smile split the Queen’s face. “Those, Ganondorf, are to keep you where I want you. They guarantee your behavior to be--benign. Your magic cannot break them. I have long studied your dark powers should you return in more than my dreams. You will not obtain my kingdom this time, not when I have gone through hell to take back my throne. I will die upon this throne, and my blood will not stain your hands. I know the cruelty Power can inflict if not capped, and I will not see my rebuilt kingdom reduced to rubble ever again. So, either you learn your place or I will kill you. Simple as that.” 

Ganondorf sneered at her, his flaming hair setting about a volcanic visage. “So, am I to be a prisoner to the Goddess Reborn?”

“No. I have special plans for you. You’ll see, soon enough, Ganondorf,” she whispered darkly, her lips barely hovering above his. With a snap of her fingers, his world went black. 


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf is visited someone from his past and learns some hard truths, including the origin of the Queen of Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This arc deviates from the real story and timeline quite profoundly. Implied sex between Ganondorf/(sorceress!)Majora, Link/Midna, and Link/Zelda. There is mention of Ganondorf/Zelda implied nonconsensual touching from Twilight Princess as well.

Ganondorf groaned, wincing as he opened his eyes. He felt as though he’d been bashed over the head with a moblin club. Slowly he sat up. Surveying his immediate surroundings, he realized he was not confined to the dungeons. No, he was in what appeared to be a massive bedroom, lying in the middle of a large, far too soft bed. He could still move about of his free will, though the clasps around his wrists were unbreakable. At least the manacles were not bound to the wall. He held his head, agonizing pain shooting through the back of his eyes. Whatever magic Zelda had used was potent and destructive. He’d not felt anything but emptiness for so long he almost relished the pain--almost. A knock broke through the haze in his mind. 

“Well, well, what have we here? A demon returned from the dead, it seems,” came a high feminine voice. Strange golden and green eyes met Ganondorf’s amber ones before materializing into a human form. A tall, pale, fiery haired woman clad in black robes emblazoned with glowing purple ruins stood before Ganondorf. She donned bright tribal paint on her face and many bizarre piercings from her nose to her sharply pointed ears. Fangs poked from beneath black lips that curled into a sinister grin. 

“I see you escaped the Twilight Realm, too, Sorceress. What are you doing here, Majora?” sneered Ganondorf. He stood, taking two steps before being thrown into the wall with a wave of her hand. She snapped her fingers and the chains bound him to the stone. That explained the enchantment even he could not break. Zelda had obviously made a deal with the Lunar Witch in exchange for something, but what? Perhaps he was the pawn in a dangerous game they were playing? 

“The Prince of Thieves has escaped his prison. How joyous, especially for the Queen,” she purred, ignoring his question. 

Majora approached him, hand held out in front of her, an orb of purple magic swirling within it. It was true, she was more dangerous to cross than the Gerudo King, for her magic was of the forest and the moon, the tides and ancient hexes, death and rebirth all at once. Twenty thousand years ago, she taught him magic of the darkest sort. She possessed the mind of The Hero of Time for destroying her beloved stalfos, turned lost children into tiny demons of the forest known as skull children, and hurled the Spider’s Curse on those who harmed nature in any way. Majora embodied the balance between benevolence and maleficence, flipping her cards where they would most benefit her and the Spirits of the Forest. When Ganondorf had been sentenced to death by the sages, she was there to lend him her power, for she too had been banished to the Twilight after psychologically torturing the young Hero of Time, leading to his suicide as an adult. In the Twilight, her rage grew, torn from all she had protected, the forests and streams, her “children,” and the dark moon she worshipped. She began to lose touch with reality, summoning strange creatures and forging a helm capable of total destruction. On a blood moon, Majora birthed the child who sat on the throne of Twilight, a queen of equal stature and complexion, flaming red hair and strange amber eyes, who shared her mother’s twisted personality. Who the father was, one could not say, if in fact, the child had one at all. It was likely Majora had created her much the same way she created her “children” in the world of light, taking a small, lost babe and injecting it with her dark magic. To this extent, Ganondorf became her equal, yet rival in the Twilight. He had taken over a boy, the servant of the Sorceress and Princess. Ganondorf had given the strange boy a taste of raw power in a desperate attempt to return to the world of light. It had worked, for a time. He managed to sever the bond between the mother and daughter, forcing one into the body of an imp, the other, into the dungeons of Twilight. But, hell hath no fury like a woman, particularly this one. Through her ancient tongue and arcane spells, she inadvertently wove his body back together, hexing the one who harmed her child with eternal servitude to the goddess should she ever escape. 

In a final fit of wrath, with the deafening shriek of a banshee and a curse more powerful than Demise’s promise, she cracked the veil between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Ganondorf escaped through the crack, tormenting the light dwellers before once more being subdued by the goddess reborn and her hero. And then there was Majora’s daughter--and Ganondorf’s very own puppet. Of course--the hand that held him, twisted and pained as he was did not belong to the Usurper of Twilight. And the malice radiating from him…

“You did this--you did all of this, didn’t you?” growled the Gerudo King.

Majora clasped her fist, sending out a vector of magic. It wrapped itself like a snake around his neck, pinning him to the wall. Chains formed in the place of the vector, restricting his movement though his snarls remained. Majora smirked. 

“You will be eternally bound to the goddess, Ganondorf. Isn’t that what you wanted? Or, did you just want her to bow to you and make her suck your cock? That was it, wasn’t it? You wanted to dominate her, show the girl your magnificent return and perhaps seduce her a few times before tearing her heart out and leaving her broken. Well, lucky for her, I lent her my power this time. I will see you at her mercy. My daughter sits on the throne of Twilight, the Goddess Reborn sits on the throne of Hyrule, and you are pinned to a wall with unbreakable magic. How the mighty have fallen,” hissed the sorceress. Circling like a vulture, she approached him, dragging her arm down the air in front of her. Ganondorf was forced to his knees, glaring murderously up at Majora. 

“Zelda summoned me, Witch. She will decide my fate, not you,” rumbled the warlord. The pit in his stomach would beg to differ. 

“Yes, the Queen summoned you, but I released you, just as I sent the Hero back to my daughter. The Queen has many plans for you. Some, will give you unimaginable pleasure. Some, will give you unimaginable pain. Your behavior will determine her treatment. But know this, Dark Prince, you cannot break my magic, or hers. I taught you magic eons ago, but I can retract your power. I will bind your Triforce to the Goddess Reborn.” Majora leaned close, hands pressing against the stone on either side of his head. She was nose to nose with the Gerudo, grinning viciously. Her sharp fangs glistened in the dim candlelight. Ganondorf bore his fangs in return, teeth gnashing in anger. He lunged forward but the enchanted restraints tugged brutally against his dark flesh. The sorceress tapped his bare chest with her claws, drawing out a red glowing light from deep within. In her other hand a blue glowing triangle appeared. She murmured a spell before forcing the Triforce back into Ganondorf’s body. His breath was taken again and he choked for a moment, his vision blurry.

Suddenly, he was Demise, forcing Hylia’s submission as they created the whole of Hyrule. She fought but she was not strong enough. She called on the Hero and thus, the curse was born. His eyes burned and his vision changed, watching his first encounter with Majora. She chanted darkly, shrieking and yipping like a wild beast. There were shadows dancing in a large bonfire to the beat she created. She touched him then, filling him with her arcane magic before he removed her cloak and his breeches and filled her entirely to complete the ritual. He blinked and shifted uncomfortably, wondering again who fathered her child, but he secretly knew. The Twilight Queen came by her dark powers because of the potent blood she shared with Majora and him. He swallowed hard, cringing at the idea he’d nearly murdered his own daughter. Before he could dwell on the thought, his consciousness drifted, watching the torment he inflicted on a previous princess, locking her in a crystal prison of malice after attempting to force wicked things on her. She resisted and he was spurned. He remembered how violently he desired the princess that time. The next vision was his return from Twilight. How he’d begged Zelda to be his ally. She had seemed to genuinely consider it before lashing out with her razor sharp words. He’d been a complete bastard when she refused his offer, forcing all of his darkness within her in the most perverse display of affection and loathing. He possessed her body, using it as both a weapon and a toy. The beast inside him would play her fingers between her legs and snicker when she fought her own completion. Golden eyes would flicker in the mirror and a sinister smirk would play on her soft lips when he sent her conscious reeling in pleasure of the darkest sort. He weaponized her as well, battling the Hero and his daughter in a game of dead man’s volley. The Twilight Queen had used her powers to force him from the body of the princess once and for all before the battle became messy. In a final attempt to destroy the Hero, he’d engaged in hand to hand combat, losing when the Hero knocked him off his feet and pierced an old wound with the Master Sword. He was on the verge of death when his puppet cracked his neck. That should have killed him, but the same blue light Majora had pulled from the air wrapped around him and squeezed his chest. He felt his consciousness leave his body and return to the Twilight--as a spirit. His existence was forgotten by time and unbridled rage poured from his form for the first thousand years.

Then, slowly, his spirit began to heal. The longer the hand squeezed the malice from him, the less angry and--evil--he became. However, the malice had a mind of its own. Without warning, the dark power exploded and something hideous arose from the ashes. A blight was unleashed on Hyrule in the form of the demon formerly possessing Ganondorf. Ganon had returned, killing everyone and everything in its path. After falling to the guardians, the Hero had been taken to the Shrine of Resurrection and Zelda had returned to the castle to take Ganon on by herself. Majora had known of the Princess’ plan and watched her through an orb of magic, if for no other reason than to save her daughter’s best friend. Zelda fought with her white light energy for as long as she could before the demon had nearly killed the goddess reborn. The sorceress had then pulled Zelda’s soul out of her body and once again cracked the veil of time. She yanked the young woman’s spirit into the Twilight where it collided with Ganondorf’s. The Calamity raged on, decimating the lands, the forests and fields, destroying all creatures in one fell swoop. Zelda’s spirit clung to Ganondorf’s, terrified as she was, and he attempted to soothe her. The Princess had questioned him on Ganon’s defeat, knowing full well who held her. Ganondorf gave her ideas, but he had been severed from the demon for nine thousand years. She had telepathically returned this information to Link. In the world between, their spirits experimented with intimacy more than once and they both felt the shock of one another for the first time. In this, he saw the truth of the situation. He’d given her some of his strength and wrath, and she’d given him empathy and love. The revelation shocked and frightened him. 

“Majora, please, I’m not a man who begs, but please tell me what to do. How did you get here? What is it you want?” he murmured, sweat beading on his brow. His eyes locked with hers. 

The expression she wore softened slightly. “Don’t make the same mistake again, Ganondorf. You almost killed our daughter. Yes, I know you saw that. Midna is of your seed. Neither Queen knows the truth. Nor will they, this is between us. There is no love between you and I. But, I know how you feel toward The Goddess Reborn, dear Queen Zelda. I ruptured the veil between worlds to come back and act as Hand of the Queen. I struck a deal with her on behalf of our daughter. She adores the Hylian Queen. If you aren’t bound, you are a danger. The darkness calls out to you--and me. But I bore my darkness in Midna and it split the wickedness I felt, made it less pungent. She changed me. Zelda will change you. In fact, she already has. However, she will desire answers. That is my job. So, what is it you desire, aside from the obvious?” asked the sorceress. 

Ganondorf’s brow furrowed. “I desire for my blood to sit on the throne of Hyrule.”

Majora nodded slowly, tapping a sharp nail to her lips. “Not satisfied with just the Twilight? No, I understand. He who has it all. If your children rule both realms, will you then be satisfied?” 

Ganondorf bit his lip. “No. I want what started this war eons ago. I want her. In any way she’ll have me. No offence, Majora, but you aren’t what caused the break with the gods.” 

The sorceress laughed. “None taken, Ganondorf. You’re not my type either. Unfortunately, Lunar Witches are only fertile once in a Blood Moon. If it hadn’t been you, it would have been another. I’m not exactly known for celibacy or monogamy. I’ve kept this secret ten thousand years, I intend to keep it ten thousand more. Can I tell you a secret that may turn your stomach, though? Our daughter is in love with the Hero. It’s actually quite funny if you think about it. The child of two of his enemies wants to bear his children. I’m not missing that display, I can assure you of that. And, if you were curious, he willingly broke the spell I placed on you. He stepped into the Twilight without you forcing him. The Queen does not know that detail, either,” said Majora. 

Ganondorf snorted. “Does that mean he and Zelda--”

“When boredom presented itself, yes. On a few occasions, in fact. Though, I doubt either cared much for the other. The Hero had dreams of a shadow maiden and the Queen had dreams of--well, you already know. I must return to her now. I’m certain she will be visiting you shortly to discuss your--predicament.” 

Majora whispered something in an ancient tongue before dematerializing into thin air, the chains around his neck dissipating with her. Ganondorf slumped to the ground. His mind was reeling. Midna was his daughter, as he suspected, and now he was bound to Queen Zelda. Did Majora truly curse him to servitude, or was there a double meaning? He rubbed his temples and stood. Pacing had helped him think in the past, perhaps it still would. The manacles around his wrists glowed with an eerie white light. A divine but dark light. Majora had melded her powers with Zelda’s, that much was obvious. A goddess and a witch on the same side made for a dangerous combination. His own magic was subdued, likely because of the chains that still bound him. He sat on the bed, frustrated and confused. Sighing deeply, he reclined on the pillows. Zelda would show up soon, but for now, he would rest. His eyes fluttered before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
